Individuality
by Lily Criss
Summary: Kurt has just moved to McKinley, but he finds the uniform rule difficult.


Individuality

It was Kurt's second week at Dalton academy and for the most of it he was enjoying himself; he is closer to the dreamy Blaine Anderson and isn't constantly being harassed by the Ogre Karofsky. But there are some things he misses from McKinley, he doesn't has his girl friend's Mercedes Rachel and Tina with him and there was no chance they could transfer to Dalton as it's an all boys school. He also misses his step brother Finn but most of all he misses his individuality.

At McKinley they didn't have a uniform and Kurt could express himself through clothes. Every day he could show his mood by wearing one of Marc Jacobs's new line of clothes. It seems an unimportant thing to miss compared to everything else that's happened to most people, but it meant everything to Kurt.

He sat in Dalton's choir room after warbler practise on his own, wearing clothes identical to every other boy in the school. Long grey trousers, a white buttoned shirt a navy Blazer with a red trim with Dalton's emblem on the pocket and a red and navy tie that reaches the trouser waistband. He sat twiddling his thumbs thinking about everything he misses, he was in such a deep thought that he almost fell of the sofa in shock when Blaine sat next to him.

"you miss McKinley don't you?" asked Blaine.

"Yes," said Kurt quietly, then he looked at Blaine and saw how worried he looked. "But I am enjoying Dalton."

"I know how you feel, I didn't think i could be happy here when i missed everyone at my old school so much." Said Blaine. "I was safe here, no one would beat me up for being gay It was an escape to a better place, but I missed my old school. I had friends I had to leave behind, Frankie and I had been through so much together she was my best friend I had to leave her on her own while I escaped from a constant torture from those sickening homophobes. I'm not saying you won't miss McKinley, but making friends here will make it easier."

"It's difficult to make friends when you seem dull and boring."

"What do you mean? You're the most interesting guy I've ever met" asked Blaine

"I look exactly the same to every other guy in this school, my clothes made me feel special and interesting."

"i wear the uniform yet you singled me out to be a friend. You don't think I'm boring, do you?"

"You are amazing, but look I don't expect you to understand this, I'll get over the uniform thing in time" said Kurt as he stood up and left for the door.

Blaine knew Kurt wouldn't get over this unless someone helped him, Kurt couldn't be happy at Dalton without his individuality. So Blaine has to come up with a plan.

A week had gone by since the conversation and like Blaine knew, part of Kurt was miserable about the uniform. Kurt was waiting at warbler practice among other glee club members, Wes Jeff and Blaine where all late and seeing as Blaine was the lead singer, they couldn't start without them. When they finally arrived ten minutes late all three of them had big grins on their faces and Blaine was carrying a large plastic Gap bag.

"You guys are late, we need to be practicing as much as possible before sectionals." Said Thad, one of the impatient warblers.

"some things are more important that trophies." Said Blaine looking at Kurt. " Like individuality, Kurt has told me he has had some issues with the school uniform. So Jeff, Wes and I did some research." Blaine smiled "Turns out there is a gap in the uniform code" then all together Blaine Jeff and Wes hitched up there trousers. Each of them had a pair of colourful socks. Blaine had red and blue Spiderman socks, Jeff's socks had the word "may the force be with you" on them in yellow and Wes' socks had sesame street characters on them.

"You can be individual now Kurt, ok no as much as McKin..." before Blaine finished the sentence Kurt had gave him a hug of gratitude.

"Thank you" said Kurt almost in tears from how much they cared.

"Here" said Jeff handing Kurt the Gap bag "another welcome to Dalton gift"

Kurt looked inside the bag, it was full of pairs of socks. Some had McKinley written on them others had designer labels on them, Harry potter socks there was even a pair of socks with lightning McQueen on them from Disney Cars.

"That's three things I don't have to worry about now, making friends, being individual and having a pair of socks."


End file.
